Battle over the Rukongai
The battle begins, Shinigami vs Arrancar! But who is this mysterious Shinigami??? "Shinigami..." Gyoumaru said slowly. The shinigami was a tall, broad man with silver hair. "And not only are you shinigami, but you're no other than Kakashi Hikaru, the Lieutenant of the 11th division." Gyoumaru continued. "Pleased to meet you." Kakashi said saluting the two arrancar. "How...How did you block my Gran Rey Cero?!" Gyoumaru fumed. Kakashi closed his eyes and chuckled, "My zanpakuto, Lumino Taishou, is coated with Kido energy. Your cero is useless." Kakashi pointed his finger at the arrancar, "This, however, is gonna hurt you." Kakashi mused before shouting, "Centella!!!" A blue arc of lightning fired from his fingertip and went full speed towards Gyoumaru. The arrancar, however, disappears and the blast passes right past Rascar, who was just watching. Gyoumaru re-appeared, apparently pissed off. "Don't play with me Shinigami!!! A blast that slow can never hit me!!" Gyoumaru shouted in anger. Kakashi scratched his head, "Hmmm, oh well I gave it a shot." Gyoumaru's anger reached it's peak, "SHUT UP SHINIGAMI!!!!" he screamed drawing his zanpakuto. Kakashi laughed, "As you wish. March Forward, Lumino Taishou!" Kakashi's zanpakuto blade became slightly longer and a ring is now attached to the guard.. He swung it over his head several times, "Heh, I won't need it's special power. I won't even need Bankai." Kakashi mused. Gyoumaru laughed, "Don't get ahead of yourself shinigami. I'm not even released yet." the arrancar retorted. Kakashi made the first move and charged in, slamming his zanpakuto into Gyoumaru's own blade. The arrancar was surprised at the sheer strength of the sword his opponent held, but was able to shove Kakashi off, without much effort. Kakashi thought for a moment, "Bakudo 61, Six Rods Prison of Light!!!!" he yelled out casting six thin, but wide, beams of light that slammed into Gyoumaru's midsection, holding him in place. Kakashi continued to focus, "Hado #31 Shot of Red Fire!!!" he yelled once more firing a red fire ball at Gyoumaru, who took the blow full-force. When the smoke cleared, Gyoumaru's clothes were seared and burnt, but that seemed to be the full effect of the damage. Kakashi was exhausted, two high level Kido spells had drained him of too much stamina. "What's wrong shinigami? Too tired to continue?" Gyoumaru said mockingly. Kakashi was panting from exhaustion, "Damn." he thought to himself. Rascar, who was still observing, floated down quickly, "Enough Gyoumaru! We have brought notice of our presence to the shinigami, as the master planned. Now we will retreat." Gyoumaru grunted but finally nodded and the two re-entered the portal from which they came. Kakashi dropped out of the sky and landed hard on the ground. "Darn, I...I shouldn't have..started out with my centella attack...It takes..far too much power." he said weakly to himself. He used a large amount of his remaining strength just to stand, "Cr..crud...must warn Captain Tuari..." We return to the 10th division barracks, where captain Ryan is meeting with Amatarou Omaha once more, except this time they are joined by captain Tuari Fire and lieutenant Kakashi. Kakashi explained to Ryan, Tuari and Amatarou what happened above the Rukongai. Amatarou made a stern, yet calm face, "When will it end? We just finished defeating the Espada and now even more powerful arrancar have appeared." She paced the floor, "I have a bad feeling that Akujin is involved in this." she said to the group. Ryan had actually taken on a more serious demeanor. He knew that if Kakashi had been worn out so much by these arrancar, then they must be very powerful. Tuari seemed drunk and as if she didn't care for the situation. Ryan was first to speak, "What do you suggest we do, Amatarou-sama?" Amatarou continued to pace the floor and then spoke, "I'm going to send both the 10th and 11th divisions to Hueco Mundo, to silence the arrancar threat." Tuari, Kakashi and Ryan were silent for a moment but all of them finally nodded in agreement. "Good, you leave tomorrow." Amatarou said at last taking a seat. Back | Next Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc